


One Step

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything would stop (would start) at the erasure of their separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step

There were mere inches between them now. Inches of empty air (no, not empty: filled with particles/molecules/atoms - the evidence of their existence). All he had to do, Sherlock realized, was take one more step, lean in, bring a hand up to barely graze that clenched jaw.

One step, he thought, and the other hand would slide forward, anchoring just above John's hip. One step and – like gravity – there would be an irresistible tug until the inches between them bent and shrank and they crashed together (a latticework kiss). He swallowed, throat constricting at the prospect of skin heating against skin. How would it feel to be that near, to be so close it was dangerous/startling? How would it feel to curl his fingers at the soft nape of John's neck, where brain and spine converged?

And their mouths - would they burn as they fell together? Would it be electric? Painful? Blissful? Sweet? Bitter? He knew the basic parameters of the thing - had kissed/been kissed before today. But with John somehow he was certain it would be fundamentally, flawlessly different. There would be the slight parting of lips (as if to whisper), and the shift of breath between them. The air that had separated would connect them, would bridge their boundaries and stem their qualms. His eyelids would flicker – almost shut – barely seeing John’s smudged outline, the details so close they were blurred (like Monet).  

Everything would stop (would start) at the erasure of their separation. They would hold/be held for minutes (hours) until at last they broke apart – looking more familiar now, their skin and world rose tinted.

John (the real one – not the hypothetical, velvety, kissing one) spoke quiet, irrelevant words that stirred eddies in the air. Sherlock teetered, wavered, faltered – felt the gaze between them charge and glint with the potential energy of a single step.

One step and there would be no going back, they would slip together into an unyielding current. One step and their friendship would morph (evolve) into something different/better/stronger. One step (Sherlock’s foot moved forward an inch), one step (and the other followed), one step (he felt the emptiness lessen, saw John’s eyes widen, felt his own pulse quicken).

One step (less now; a half step, a third) and the world would be forever altered, would keep on spinning, would appear unchanged – only he and John would know better.

Sherlock’s feet moved his body forward. The cushioning space of that step fell away (to the soundtrack of warm breath faltering in strong lungs), and Sherlock knew there was no going back now. One step gone, he thought in panic, suddenly unsure/unsteady/undone.

_No,_ said the whisper of John’s mouth on his, _One step taken – forward._

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of fanfic I've ever shared... Hope you enjoy it! Critique is always welcome :)


End file.
